Acrylamide has long been known as a neurotoxin, deleterious to the peripheral nervous system. More recently this compound has been shown to have adverse effects on the morphology of the central nervous system. Since polyacrylamide poisoning is frequently associated with tremor, we are investigating the possibliity that the locus of origin of some of these symptoms is the striatum. The levels of monamine neurotransmitters in the striatum of acrylamide-treated rats are being measured. The binding site characteristics of striatal membranes prepared from control and treated animals are measured using labeled ligands that are specific for a given receptor.